Forgiveness Is Also A Virtue
by emilyyip2104
Summary: This is my take on how Edmund would react to his first winter in Narnia. Edmund/OC.


Disclaimer - If I created Edmund Pevensie, do you really think I would share him with all the other fangirls of the world?

Author's Note (A/N): Enter my Narnia alter ego; Roxy Heart.

Oh, and there's lots of fluff towards the end, so go on and drown in the fluffiness =DD

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was the first winter since the defeat of the White Witch.

The snow was falling heavier each day and when we weren't looking for the remiants of the Witch's army or in a meeting, we'd spend all our spare time playing in the snow.

But Edmund never joined us.

He hadn't been himself lately.

After the meetings were over and after a long day searching for the rebels, he always went up to his room, shutting himself up the first chance he had.

He was nervous, twitchy and always on edge. He rarely spoke and even when he did it was only a syllable. He just kept staring out into space all the time, just letting the world pass him by.

We were all getting worried.

Peter tried talking to Edmund, but Ed just said he was fine and walked away.

Susan tried being subtle and tried to have casual conversations with him, but Ed just merely grunted in response.

Lucy had tried getting him to play with us in the snow, but he said it was too cold and went to his bedroom.

"Roxy, why don't you go and talk to him?" Susan asked me.

We were all in one of the many libraries Cair Paravel had and we were sat around the blazing fire, trying to warm up after a huge snowball fight broke out between us.

I shook my head. "If he wants to talk about what ever's bothering him, he'll talk. But right now he isn't talking, so I won't pry into his personal thoughts."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "But Roxy, you and Ed are courting so you're kinda allowed to pry into his personal thoughts."

I felt a slight blush rising on my cheeks. "Tha's not the point Lu. He wants to be left alone. He'll be back to his old self soon anyway."

Peter let out a loud yawn. "I don't know about you girls, but I'm worn out. I'm going to take a nap."

"Sounds like a good idea. I'm going to turn in too." Peter and I waved the girls goodbye and left.

On our way we chatted about a few things.

"Soooo, Roxy." Peter said cheesily. "How are things with you and Ed?"

I laughed. "Peter, not wonder half the castle thinks you're gay, the way you keep acting!"

Peter feigned shock. "Excuse me Miss Roxy Faith Heart, are you accusing me High King Peter William Pevensie of being _gay_?"

"Well..." I thought about for two seconds. "YES!" and then legged it.

Peter chased after me and because my legs were stupidly short and his were idiotically long, he'd caught up and started tickling me.

"NOOO!" I laughed, trying to free myself. Peter carried on tickling me and I was laughing like a maniac.

"Peter, I'm gonna pee myself!!" I managed to get out before bursting into fits of laughter.

Peter immediately jumped up and ran until he was at least three metres away from me.

"Ewww, that's disgusting." He said, wrinkling his nose childishly.

"Oh get over high king." I stuck my tongue out and we both laughed.

We carried on the journey and said goodbye when Peter went into his room. I walked further up the corridor and continued to my room.

As I walked past Edmund's, I heard a strange choking sound. Silently, I opened the door and saw Edmund lying on his bed, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh Ed!" I whispered and went over to him. He hastily tried to wipe his tears, but knew that I had already seen them. I sat down and he rested his head in my lap.

"Oh Ed, what's wrong?" I asked him, stroking his hair. He let out a shuddered breath, and tried to regain control of his breathing.

"I'm a traitor." Edmund whispered, his voice hoarse.

So that's what was troubling him. The returning of thw inter had reminded him of his betrayal to his loved ones and her, the White Witch.

"Ed, that was ages ago. Everyone has forgiven you." Edmund sat up and turned to face me. His face was red and tear stained. His hair was a mess, sticking up from where he'd repeatly run his fingers through it.

"Not everybody has. I still see the accusing looks and hate. And I don't blame them. I nearly led you, Peter, Susan and Lucy to her. She would have killed us all." His voice shaked, full of regret and self loathing. "And in return of my betrayal, you've all forgiven me, made me a king and we're courting! How can you all still look me in the eye and then ask me if _I'm_ alright?"

I took both of his hands and looked him dead in the eye.

"Edmund, we ask because we're worried about you. We care about you so much and we hated seeing you so distance. Ed, you've be so honest and sincere ever since you've came back from the White Witch's camp, so why wouldn't people forgive you? You've been so helpful and kind to everyone, including us. Ed, I love you and I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend in the world." I paused slightly, letting him take all this in.

"Ed we've all forgiven you. Why can't you forgive yourself?" I whispered. Edmund shut his eyes and sighed. We both fell silent. I watched as his face went through different emotions and finally his eyes opened and his big brown eyes stared in mine.

"Thank you." He whispered. I gave him a small smile. "Roxy, thank you so much. I thought that you and everyone were worrying about me going bad again, not because you cared. I began hating myself and since the winter is approaching, it started making me think about everything I'd done. I distanced myself, because I thought everyone would be better off without me."

"Oh Edm-"

He put his finger on my lips. "Let me finish. I _thought_ that everyone would be better off without me. But now, I see that me distancing myself from people was the wrong way to go about it. Because you do all care for me and I really care for you all as well."

I hugged him and he hugged back.

"I love you Roxy."

"I love you too Ed."

And I smiled and lightly kissed him.

We carried on hugging and I sighed happily.

Finally, he could move on from his past. He had been bottling it up for so long and the winter had pushed him over the edge, causing him to distance himself away from the ones he love. But he didn't have to suffer anymore. No more drowning in evil thoughts and doubts. He was finally at peace with himself.

"By the way Roxy."

"Yes Ed?"

"Boyfriend?"

"Yep."

"It sounds kinda weird."

"Get hip with the 21st century lingo."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That was my first ever Narnia Fanfic, so leave a comment telling me how I did and how I can improve it.

And yes, the last line is weird for you people who still haven't realised that the Pevensie's were from the 1940's.

But to those that did, I thought it was hirarious! =DD

Love peace and chocolate

Emily


End file.
